Image capturing systems such as video camera systems and still camera systems often include circuitry to enable auto-focusing of an image. Auto-focusing systems often include a combination of photo-sensors and signal processing circuits. Based on signals received from the photo-sensors, the signal processing circuits can determine various settings for the image capturing system.